You're basically just a baby in a trenchcoat
by celeste301
Summary: What if Cas wanted to prove to Dean he wasn't a baby by turning into one to show him the difference? Set just after 6X19.  Naked but innocent baby Cas ensues, and Dean is scarred for life.


**Know the difference**

"Without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trench coat."

"You know who whines? babies"

Deans words resounded in Cas's head over and over again. "I am not a baby." thought Cas to himself scowling as only he could. He was a fierce warrior of heaven with a divine duty to perform, even though he was currently taking a detour from the convention means. Cas opened his phone, he could never understand these human devices, the small voices always giving him instructions and never answering his questions.

"Hello." came Sam's voice.

"Sam, is Dean with you?" asked Cas.

"Yeah, do you want to talk to him?"

"Where are you?"

Sam told him the name of the motel then took a step back as cas appeared an inch away from his nose.

"Where is Dean?" asked Cas.

"Right here, what's up?" asked Dean.

"I am here to inform you that I am not a baby." said Cas, his expression unreadable.

"huh?" asked Dean completely confused at this point.

"This is what a baby looks like." said Cas promptly turning into a baby.

"Holy sh. . . now you really are a baby in a trench coat." said Dean with a grin.

"Dean, wha?" asked Sam suddenly speechless as they gazed at the naked toddler sitting on the floor on a pile of clothes, the tie around his waist. Suddenly baby Cas opened his mouth and began to bawl. The boys looked at each other in horror and confusion.

"You should uh, pick him up." said Sam taking a step back.

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Dean whilst bending down next to the crying baby.

"Because you have more experience." said Sam with a smirk as he took another step back. Dean sighed as he picked up the baby, the oversized clothes falling off the naked, wriggling baby. Dean grabbed the white shirt the angel always wore under his trench coat from the pile of clothes on the floor and wrapped it around baby Cas' waist. Dean held the baby against him and gently jiggled him making small shushing sounds.

Suddenly Dean found himself falling to the floor as the baby in his arms suddenly turned back into a full-grown man. Sam burst out laughing as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the sight on the floor. Dean was lying on his back with his arms around a naked angel, the white shirt sliding off his waist.

"Oh my God, get the hell of me Cas, what the hell is going on?" asked Dean as he wriggled out from under the angel and scooted up away from him, only stopping when he hit the wall.

"I was merely showing you the difference between a baby and my adult form." said Cas as he stood up.

"Was getting naked part of your plan?" asked Dean still sitting on the floor pressed up against the wall, staying as far away from Cas as he could.

"It was .. . an oversight on my part, I was unaware that I would be temporarily unable to control my power in that form." said Cas as he looked down at himself, slowly turning red as he realised he was stark naked in front of the two hunters. Choking sounds were coming from behind him as Sam tried to control his laughter.

"Now I am satisfied that you know the difference, I will leave." said Cas as he vanished from the room.

"Cas you forgot your. .. " Sam began to call out as he noticed the pile of clothes was still on the floor. Cas appeared in the room and took the clothes with him as he disappeared again. The boys looked at each other, Dean still wearing a dazed and bewildered look, feeling mildly traumatized from the events that had just transpired. Sam chuckled as he sat down at the table again to continue his research. It took 2 hours before Dean could get up from the floor again.. . .

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_lol I just loved the last episode. I fell off my chair laughing, then I just stayed on the floor cuz I was laughing so hard. Anyway, this just popped into my head when Dean told Cas he was basically a baby in a trench coat. Hope you guys liked it_. ^_^


End file.
